Fail Revolution
by Sadist Ivan Braginski
Summary: America is breaking away, maybe. When England finds out about his little 'plans' to break away from the Mother land, England decides its time to show who he belongs to, and where he stands in the world. ***Warning: Possessive!Arthur, 13 colonies, blood, Fail Revolution, (possible) torture, death, and (possible) France **Summary sucks, please forgive me** ***Rating may go up later**
1. Motherland Meeting

**UKUS Fanfiction - Revolutionary War**

**Warning! This book is rated T...It may change in later chapters...may contain smut**

**This book is COMPLETELY FICTIONAL! America loses the Revolution and England gets all possessive, OBVIOUSLY we DID NOT lose the Revolution, and we gained Independence... **

**This is not to be taken seriously! This book is not made to offend anyone in anyway! **

**This anime is about personified countries! **

**This story is my OWN IDEA...No STEALING! Anyways, Thank you for giving this book a chance! Sorry for my rant, Hope you Enjoy! S.I.B.~**

* * *

"Well, obviously, we'll have to do something about this, otherwise, it will spell trouble for us later"

"Yes, well, I see your point, but we can't do much of anything for the time being" "We could stop all supplies from import, eventually they'll run out, and come crawling back, asking for forgiveness, and then our problem is solved".

12 men sat around a table, they were discussing rather important and secretive matters, not like half of the population of England had not heard of it, but they still chose to keep these 'meetings' private anyways,

"No, no, that would never work, they could get supplies elsewhere, Germany, Italy, France, China, Russia even. They wouldn't come back if we begged them to"

"Your right, even so, they can't just break away like this, I mean, really."

"Come now, think gentlemen, we have to find a way to keep them under control."

The ranting continued for a good hour or so, until someone got a great idea, "We could just go to war." Everyone turns to face the head of the table...

The man at the head has shabby blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and those _unmistakable _eyebrows. He's wearing a formal jacket, stopping just below his knees.

"Why if it isn't the all great and mighty!" one of the man states, "Finally decided to voice your opinions, hmm?"

The man simply chuckles, "No," he leans back in his chair and smirks darkly, making the rest of the men at the table shiver, he puts his hands down on his arm-rests, but still smirks, giving off a relaxed posture, "I just got tired of your annoying and constant bickering, is all"

One of the men gulps, "Well, if we go to war, it would give them reason to request help from the other nations, and we would be in quite the predicament, Mr. …..." the man looks towards the head, not really knowing the others name,

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland; but you may call me England." the man simply states, it wasn't very formal to be called Arthur or Kirkland around the times of important meetings, such as this one.

"Ah, yes, Mr. England? If you don't mind me asking, what do you ….suppose we do about the other nations helping our..." the man stopped, trying to find the appropriate word for this situation, but found it hard, "...colonies? If I may call them that, for the time being."

The man at the head stared blankly at the man before answering, "Well, I suppose, we do not declare they are breaking away, or, in _their_ words, declaring 'Independence' on us." The man's smirk falls away, and he leans forward slightly, elbows rising from the relaxed position they were in, and resting them on the table. He brings his hands up, intertwines his slim fingers, and rests his chin on his hands, becoming serious.  
"And when they do," he gives a devil smirk, dark, deadly, cold evil, devious, and vile smirk, "There _will _be hell to pay."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Too dark? Not dark enough? Sad, Depressing, Interesting, Scary, Creepy, Angst, Weird, Dangerous? Any tips are appreciated! Hope this wasn't too dark, because the next couple of chapters are going to keep getting darker and darker! Anyways, thanks for reading till the end! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed! Anyways, Thank you again~! **

**P.S. Rating may change due to later chapters!**

**S.I.B.~**


	2. The Beginning? or the End?

**Yo! What's up Dudes?! Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I'm in school and homework's a killer XP, so again, I apologize! Please forgive me D''''''X Wait, here's some GREAT news! Guess what today is! That's right! 12/12/12! How cool is that?! Anyways, sorry for my excessive rambling...DX But, here's the story! this time, we look at AMERICA'S POV! Ain't you excited?! I bet you are ^^ ...sorry for keeping you busy, wait, why are you still reading this?! Read my story and freakin review! See you at the bottom~~! **

The 13 Colonies

And then it happened...

They called it 'The shot heard around the World'. Such a cruel and taunting name really, considering that it was the start of something tragic in the end. Apparently, it was a BIG deal in the colonies, or, 'America', as they started to call themselves. Such a funny thing really, already coming up with a name for themselves, even though this war had only just begun...

'The Revolutionary War' is what they were calling it. IT being the thing they wanted most, 'Independence' is what they called IT. IT being the war they wished to start, IT being 'America's' downfall, IT being the hopeless dream the people insisted on following. Too bad really, for it was about to end before IT even began.

Sad, really, they had planned this for months on end, slowly calculating their plans into something they thought was unbeatable. Foolish really, yes, a foolish goal for a foolish country, IT fits perfectly with IT's people. Too bad that Great Britain had to bring down their 'Iron fist' and crush their foolish, petty, and hopeless dream right before their very eyes.

Yes, that was exactly what it was, a hopeless dream. In other words, the 'American' people's dream, one that would be flipped, and become their greatest nightmare. The war, if one could call it such a thing, left many heartbroken, saddened, knowing their loved ones were gone forever. Fathers, gone too soon, Sons, gone before they could even live to the age of 40, Brother's, taken away by the sands of time, Grandfather's, gone before their grandchildren could even see their faces; all slaughtered, Prisoners of War, or wounded on the battlefront, gone forever to the casualties of war, lost, forever.

Mothers, sisters, and Grandmothers, left alone with only their memories to cling to, their faces, chiseled perfectly, to the point of mourning so deeply, its as if even their corpses would hold the same looks, the light in their eyes, dulled to such a gray, it was as if they were blind, they might as well be, for they can not look forward, into the future, only in the past, when things were once pure, innocent, and happy.

America's Point of View

'Why?' I asked myself, 'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!?' This could NOT be happening, it was all so perfect!' I slam my hands down on the wooden desk in front of me,"It was going to be so perfect!" I stare at the plans in front of me, I had just recieved word that we had lost the battle at Lexington and Concord.

'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'

The bad part was, it was only the first battle we had.

The worst part was, we lost. We **LOST! **On our own land! True, most of the 'recruits' were farmers, true, we only had about half the amount of firepower England had, but was it not enough we were fighting with all we had _and _ on our _own _land?!

Guess not

I stared down angrily at the plans in front of me, what good were they now? They were set up for after we won the battle at Lexington and Concord. They were useless in any way, shape, or form now.

By now, I'm shaking, whether it be from fear, anger, or the cold night air, I can't tell. Even through my coat, I can tell it's cold. I tug my coat closer together, hoping for extra warmth, and try to calm my breathing, It's cold enough I can see my breath, reminds me of a time not so long ago when I was at Eng-

I punch the desk, no, no more, those senseless thoughts were from an age of darkness, something I refuse to think on, something I refuse to believe, something I can never go back to...

I can not remember _him_

_Him, _as in my 'caretaker.' _Him,_as in my 'big brother'_. Him, _as in _'The Motherland'. Him, _as in Arthur Kirkland. Better known to the World as England.

England, one of the more feared nations, (behind Russia and Spain) mostly due to his pirating days, and finding the land in which I am standing on as of now.

England may have found this land, the 13 colonies, but he was fixing to lose it, if it was the last thing I do. even if I lay on my deathbed, years from now, gravely injured and going quickly, I would make sure we had Independence before then, I swore it.

I grit my teeth in frustration, _He _had told me it was 'not good' to do so, which only made me grind them even harder. He can't tell me what to do any longer.

My eyes have glared daggers at the plans for so long, my vision has gone blurry, and tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I quickly wipe them away, I'm not going to cry, even if the tears are fake, I will not breakdown, not now, no point in it.

I drop down in the wooden seat behind the desk, 'Think, think, think, THINK!' I mentally scream at myself, our battle plans are ruined now, I don't know what to do now, we were thinking so confidently before, but I can feel it now, the sadness swept over the small (as far as we know) country like a wildfire, we lost the first battle, one of many probably, but no turning back now, we could show England, I just know we could. We should have waited instead of jumping into this.

We were just fools...

I jump up abruptly out of my seat, 'NO. No, no, no, no, NO!' We were not fools, we are 'revolutionists!' from the Motherland. We were at the turning point of the newly found land. the turning point of become FREE.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, in, out, in, out, in, out. Once I calmed down, my mind began to clear, and an idea began to form...

If England wanted America so badly, then he was going to fight for it, and I was going to give him the ride of his life, I was going to make sure that even if we ran out of supplies, allies, and men, England was going to see he would never want to even step foot in America, ever again.

And I had the perfect idea how...

**Sooooooo... What'd ya think? Cool huh? No? I know D''''X It was kind of rushed here and there, and I didn't like how I worded things, so I had to change some things around, and BAM! Chapter 2~~ Did you like it? Leave a review~ PM me ideas~ Check out my poll and vote for your favorite outcome! Later Dude! P. reviews= NO Chapter 3~~ 8D 12/12/12**

_**Sadist Ivan Braginski**_


End file.
